


Sensory Overload

by Anonymous



Series: Daddy Dom Newt [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tina's been a naughty girl and her Daddy plans on teaching her a lesson.





	Sensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

> For Corbin Nugent

Tina nibbled on her bottom lip as Newt’s clothes rearranged themselves in the closet. Her husband had been gone for nearly a month and though she was very excited to see him, she was also pretty nervous. 

Why?

Well, to put it simply, Tina had been a rather bad girl in her husband’s absence. In her defense, Newt had been gone for 2 weeks longer than he said he would. He’d given her explicit instructions  **not**  to touch herself while he was gone but by week 3, Tina was desperate. 

They weren’t newlyweds anymore but she and Newt still couldn’t get enough of each other. She would have been fine if he’d at least let her touch herself but he’d told her not to and she was horny and alone and she’d thrown all caution to the wind. 

And now she was going to face the consequences. “You fancy going out for lunch, love?” Newt called from the living room and Tina snapped out of it. 

“Uh, sure. Let me just grab my coat.” She called back, looking around for her coat. She’d tossed it somewhere and couldn’t remember where. Tina felt arms wrap around her and she leaned back into his touch. 

“Were you good in my absence?” He murmured in her ear and Tina gave a pleased hum before his question sunk in.

“Uh....no?” She said quietly and she felt him go still beside her. “Newt?” She asked cautiously.

 “That’s alright love. In your defense, I said I’d be back sooner.” He replied and while she was happy he wasn’t mad, she couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed.

“W-What if I...um...What if I want to be p-punished?” She stammered, her heart in her throat. This was the first time they’d done this and Newt wasn’t partial to being cruel or doling out punishments as seen by the growing mound of stolen treasure in the niffler’s nest.

“Newt? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She said hurriedly as she turned around to face him. He had an indiscernible look on his face and Tina panicked. “Just forget it, we don’t need to talk about it.”

He stayed silent for a few seconds before finally speaking up. “There is...something I’d like to try but you have to promise me you’ll use your safeword if it’s too much.” He said firmly and Tina nodded. 

“Of course, darling. So...yes?” She asked hopefully and Newt chuckled.

“Lunch first before any funny business.” He said in a mock stern voice and she pouted. 

“Fine then but I get to pick where we eat.” She replied, spotting her coat in the corner of the room and Newt only rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. 

* * *

 

Tina tried not to look too eager as Newt shut the door behind him. They’d talked about Newt’s latest adventure all through lunch but she hadn’t been able to keep her punishment out of her mind. Part of her was nervous but it was overwhelmed by the part of her looking forward to whatever her husband had planned for her. 

Newt turned to her and his eyes raked over her body like he was mentally undressing her. “I want you naked and waiting for me in the bedroom, princess.” Newt said in a husky tone and Tina took in a shaky breath. 

“Yes, Daddy.” She replied softly and she swore she could see his pupils dilate. Tina turned around and headed to the bedroom, yelping when Newt unexpectedly swatted her ass. She could use magic to take off her clothes but she liked the sensual feeling of peeling away layer after layer plus it helped her get in the right headspace.

Tina got undressed and lay on the bed. She didn’t have to wait for long, Newt came strolling in moments later. His eyes raked over her body and her legs instinctively parted for him. “You’ve been a naughty girl but Daddy can’t admit that he doesn’t like seeing you spread out for him.” Newt purred as he stood at the foot of their bed. 

“Sit up, princess.” Newt murmured and Tina did as he said. He muttered a spell and Tina felt silk wrap around her wrists and tie her to the headboard. “You know I debated fucking you till you were shaking and screaming for me to let you cum.” He said as he settled between her thighs. 

“Just using your body again and again till I was sated.” He husked and Tina whimpered. He hadn’t even touched her yet and she was already wet for him. “I know how much you love me filling you but this is supposed to be punishment.” He said, his fingers slipping into her. Tina whined and bucked against him.

“So fucking wet for me.” Newt murmured as he watched his fingers thrust in and out of her pussy. “Seeing as you were so eager to cum, I’m going to make you cum for me till you can't move.” He said, his fingers driving into her. Tina panted, her vision hazy.

“It doesn’t sound like a punishment but you’ll be surprised.” Newt said, picking up the pace and fucking her harder. Tina moaned and swiveled her hips upwards, giving him easier access to her. “Want you soaking wet for me and every time you cum, I want you to remember who you belong to.” Newt whispered in her ear and Tina moaned, her pussy already fluttering around his fingers.

“You’re mine, princess.” Newt growled in her ear. “I own this pussy and every orgasm that comes from it.” Tina came with a strangled cry, her body quivering around him. “That’s it, that’s my good girl, cumming on Daddy’s fingers so well.” Newt urged and she whined.

His fingers withdrew from her and Tina opened her mouth as he offered them to her. “Taste fucking good, don’t you?” He asked and she nodded, her tongue flicking over his fingers the way he liked. She tasted musky and mildly sweet and she shivered at doing something so lewd. Newt pulled his fingers from her mouth with an audible pop before moving down and sinking between her thighs.

She barely had time to catch her breath before she felt his tongue delving into her. “Fuck Daddy, your tongue feels so good.” She rasped out. Her hands strained around the binds on her wrists and Tina gave a frustrated moan. She wanted to pull him against her but with her hands tied, all she could do was lay there and take it.

The thought alone was enough to make her drip all over his tongue. Newt’s mouth lapped at her clit and her body shook. “F-Fuck, I’m going to cum again.” She gasped out, her legs wrapping around his neck in an attempt to keep him there. “S-So good, feels so good, oh fuck. D-Daddy, Daddy please.” Tina begged. Her world had been reduced to sensations, the feel of the sheets underneath her, his tongue flicking over her, the silk against her wrists, it was all too much and not enough.

His fingers thrust into her once more and Tina went limp as she came again. It felt like every nerve in her body had been set alight and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. It lasted for several seconds and Tina let out a weak whimper as she came to. 

“That’s my girl, cumming so hard for Daddy.” Newt murmured in appreciation as he sat on his haunches. His chin was wet with her juices and his lips were red and swollen from fucking her. She could still feel his fingers slowly moving within her and she whined.

“T-Too much, I c-cant.” She stuttered as she tried to back away from him.

“Ah ah.” Newt chided, his fingers slowly picking up their pace within her. “I say when you can stop, princess.” He called for something and Tina felt his fingers slide out of her. Her eyes fluttered open and she frowned as she found a small bullet shaped device resting against her clit.

“You know, the muggles have interesting notions concerning female pleasure.” Newt said lightly as he gazed down at her. “Most of them are ridiculous but I can’t help thinking they’ve struck gold with this one.” 

Tina wasn’t left to wonder what he meant for long as Newt smirked down at her before speaking.

“ _Vibratus_ _.”_

Tina shrieked as she felt the device vibrate against her. It started off slow but even that was too much for her sensitive pussy. “Oh fuck, D-Daddy, I c-can't.” She moaned even as her hips gyrated against the device. 

“Doesn’t seem like it from where I’m standing.” He said cheekily. “You’re so wet, princess. You’re making a mess all over the sheets.” He whispered as he leaned down and captured her nipple in his mouth. Her eyes rolled back at the sensation and she jerked against her bindings. 

His mouth trailed to her neck and Tina moaned as he sucked hard. “You’re going to cum again for me, aren’t you princess? Gonna show me who owns that pretty cunt of yours?” He growled into her ear and Tina felt her entire body seize up as yet another orgasm washed over her. The device slowed to a stop and she shakily took in a deep breath.

“Daddy.” She whined hoarsely and Newt grabbed his wand off the bedside table. 

“ _Aguamenti.”_

Tina sighed in relief as she felt the cool water rush down her throat. Her body felt warm and pliant and everything felt pleasantly fuzzy. She playfully stuck her tongue out and Newt chuckled. The stream of water slowly trickled to an end and she playfully dragged her tongue against the tip of his wand.

“Color?”

“G-Green.” She slurred. 

“Good.” Newt replied before waving his hand and Tina squealed as she felt the vibrations start up at a higher frequency. 

“Tell me what you thought of when you fucked yourself without my permission while I was away.” Newt said seductively and Tina mewled in pleasure.

“T-Thought of you fucking me, Daddy.” She gasped, her hips bucking against the device. “Thought of how it feels when you make me choke on your cock and how good it feels having you pull my hair when you’re deep in me.” 

Newt’s hand gripped the sheets and she felt giddy with the thought that she could affect him like that. “T-Thought of you t-taking me openly, letting everyone see how good I am for you.” Tina continued, tension coiling in the pit of her stomach. “Fuck Daddy, I’m-I’m-” Her body convulsed as she fell over the edge again, her legs kicking and her pussy clenching around nothing.

“Fuck, princess.” Newt groaned, his already fragile control snapping. With a snap, his clothes had disappeared and Tina could see just how much he’d been affected by her show. His cock was thick and throbbing against her thigh and despite the orgasm she’d just had, Tina couldn’t wait to feel him in her.

“Daddy please.” She pleaded desperately, slick trickling out of her at the mere thought of having her Daddy in her. “Want you in me, Daddy. I’ve been so good, please fuck me, please, please, need it.” She was so wet, he’d probably slide straight into her and Tina whined at the thought. 

“Merlin’s beard, you’re so wet, princess.” Newt chocked as he thrust into her and Tina groaned. The silk around her wrists vanished and her arms looped around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer.

“Is that what you want, princess?” Newt panted as he bottomed out in her with every thrust. “Want me showing you off to everyone, showing off how well you take my cock and how much of a slut you are?” He whispered darkly and her head tipped back in ecstasy.

“Your slut, Daddy.” She breathed out, her body tingling as she felt him hit that special spot deep in her. “Yours, just yours.” She said slurred, her body trembling. She felt dizzy and her vision was blurry. She could feel her next climax welling up within her and she clung on to Newt’s body, her hands scrambling for purchase.

“Gonna be a good girl and cum one last time?” Newt asked between gasps and Tina let out a small sob of pleasure. “That’s it, you’re never going to disobey me again are you, princess? Gonna be a good girl and keep your hands off what’s mine in the future, aren’t you?” He asked and Tina shuddered because it was too much and it felt too good and- _oh fuck it was happening_ ** _again._**

Tina screamed as everything went white, her hands fisting in the sheets and her body trembling violently. It felt like she was drowning in a never-ending ocean of pleasure and she felt warmth rush through her. She could vaguely hear Newt swearing as his thrusts turned erratic and he spilled into her. 

She slumped against the sheets, tremors still running through her as she slowly came down from her high. He collapsed on top of her and the duo lay there, both of them panting and gasping as they came to.

“H-Have you ever done that before?” Newt asked shyly and honestly, it was so cute how he could be a dominating sex fiend one minute and be his usual awkward, shy self the next. 

“Done what?” Tina replied weakly, mentally willing her legs to work. Newt led her hand between her thighs and she was moments away from snapping at him because honestly she was exhausted, before she realized the sheets were soaking wet.

Her brow furrowed in confusion before she went red. She’d heard of some women doing that, Queenie really didn’t have any filters, but she didn’t think she was one of them. Newt rolled over to her side and that’s when she realized his lower half was wet as well. 

She squeaked in embarrassment and hid her face in the sheets. “Out of everything that happened, that’s what you choose to be shy about?” Newt asked with a laugh and Tina swore she could feel her ears burning. Newt murmured a spell and the sheets were good as new, the sweat and other bodily fluids disappearing from their bodies. 

Newt gathered her in his arms and Tina let herself melt into him. “You know I didn’t mean what I said right?” He said nervously and Tina turned to face him. ‘About you being a slut.” He clarified. “Or owning you. Your body is not an object and you certainly aren’t a loose woman.”

Tina smiled softly. “I know you don’t but it’s good to hear you say so. You did good, I’ve never-” She could feel her face heating up again and she swallowed. “It’s never felt that intense.”

“In a good way?” Newt asked cautiously and Tina reached over to brush his hair from his eyes.

“In a really good way. I don’t think I’d want to do that for a little bit but I really liked it.” She said shyly and Newt’s face lit up. 

“That’s good cause...well...I really liked it.” He mumbled, his cheeks turning red and Tina chuckled.

“I’m glad you did.” She whispered before leaning in for a kiss. It was a simple and chaste and Tina said the words ‘I love you’ against his lips before pulling back. 

“I love you too, darling. More than anything.” Newt replied and Tina grinned. Having her Daddy was nice but having Newt was much, much better.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently in the late 1920's, there was this notion of women having an illness called 'hysteria' and orgasms were the only way to cure it. Which is....wild af. I like the thought of Newt punishing Tina by pushing her to the edge continuously. In my experience, overstimulation is one of the easiest and most enjoyable ways to punish a partner ;)
> 
> Anyho, I hope you all enjoyed this and feel free to comment, give kudos or give requests.


End file.
